


Dalmatian Senses # 5 - "Hearing"

by TilDawnTomorrow



Series: Dalmatian Senses [5]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Romance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDawnTomorrow/pseuds/TilDawnTomorrow
Summary: That voice. Hansel's beautiful, enchanting voice. To Dylan, its sound was a poem of its own.





	Dalmatian Senses # 5 - "Hearing"

There was something oddly charming about the animal cemetery. Dylan couldn’t put his paw on it, but it wasn’t depressing like the humans’ across the street. It was solemn, yet lively and the way it was lit at evening make it glow in an almost romantic aura.

No wonder Hansel loved to meet up with him in there for his poetry lessons.

“Ah, Dylan! So happy you made it.” Hansel jovially welcomed the Dalmatian from atop his preferred grave.

“Hey, Hansel! Of course I’d make it.” Dylan greeted back, climbing on the grave and joining the husky. “Wouldn’t miss an appointment with my best, and favorite pupil.”

“Dylan, please.” Hansel flicked his paw, flattered. “I am your only pupil.”

“Or, more like,” Dylan extended his paw at him. “The only one worthy of being my pupil!”

Hansel giggled, bashful. “Oh, don’t overdo it.”

Dylan chuckled back. He found his elegance and modesty so admirable. It was impossible to say no to him when he begged to teach him all he knew about poetry.

“Alright, then. Let’s begin.” Dylan said. “What have you got today?”

“Ahem.” Hansel puffed his chest. “In empty existence I watch the night fall.” He recited eloquently with that soft, graceful voice of his. “Alone I yowl, solace gone.” A dramatic pause. “…aaand that’s all I got.”

“Huh?” Dylan raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“Yes, well, I may have overthought the first verses a little too much.” The husky admitted shamefully. “So when I tried to think of the rest, well…I couldn’t think of anything good.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself so hard.” Dylan reassured. “We all hit a writer’s block at some point.”

“Well yes, but, so soon?” Hansel regretted, lowering his gaze. “I already feel like a failure. Poetry speaks to me, Dylan, yet I cannot speak back to it.”

He felt Dylan’s paw press against his shoulder. “I too struggled when I first started, you know.” He smiled warmly at the husky.

Hansel tried to smile back, but couldn’t bring himself to look at Dylan for long, too disappointed in himself.

Dylan had only recently started to know Hansel, yet he knew the suave, kind-hearted husky was full of potential. Watching him drag himself so low after just a few mistakes was something he couldn't bare to see. “Would it help if I highlighted some positives?”

“What positives?” Hansel kept wallowing.

“Well, for starters.” Dylan began. “I think you know how to start a poem very well, Hansel.”

The husky looked at Dylan at last. “You think so?”

“Of course!” The Dalmatian affirmed. “In just two sentences, you convey the theme of your poem so well. The way you express loneliness and sorrow, it’s a perfect set up. It might need a proper conclusion, but you got something really good in the making there.”

Seeing Hansel smiling again just now delighted him. “And if you don’t mind me saying telling you this.” Dylan added, timidly. “You have a truly divine voice.”

“Divine?” The husky’s ears perked, not expecting such a compliment. “Heh, that’s the first time someone’s described my voice that way.” His expression faltered. “Most dogs I know tend to call it differently.”

Incredulous, Dylan tilted his head. “How do they call it?”

“Haughty, pretentious, snobbish, fabricated…”

“They think your voice is fake?”

The husky nodded. “I can’t help but speak this way, Dylan. It’s my nature. And yet, no one else thinks it’s genuine.” He solemnly closed his eyes. “It’s like a curse I must endure.”

Hansel stopped closer to Dylan. “Yet, knowing there’s at least one dog who truly knows the real me. Someone who appreciates it.” He stared him with his deep, blue eyes. “It truly helps alleviate my burden, dear Dylan.”

That voice. That beautiful, enchanting voice. Its mere sound was a poem of its own. Hearing it so close made made a chill run Dylan’s spine.

“I wish I had a voice like yours, Hansel.” Dylan admitted. “Sometimes, when I listen to myself reciting my poems…all I hear is some dork trying too hard to be Shakespeare.”

“Some dork? You?” Hansel huffed, almost offended. “Nonsense, Dylan!” The husky assertively placed his paw on the Dalmatian’s cheek. “Your voice is wonderful as it is.”

Dylan blushed deeply. He had to look away, but could still feel the deep gaze of Hansel’s eyes on him. “I…I appreciate it, Hansel. But…”

“Perhaps all you need,” Hansel interrupting, not willing to hear his friend speak ill of himself any further, “is to listen to it in all its fervor.”  
“What do you mean?”

“Dylan. You’ve taught me so much about poetry.” The husky grabbed him by the shoulders. “I must return you the favor. Let me teach you…” Pressing is nose against Dylan’s, he muttered softly. “To bring out the beauty of your voice.”

The Dalmatian gulped, overwhelmed by Hansel’s fervor.

Hansel took a few steps back, giving Dylan, now his pupil, some space. “I want you to close your eyes.”

Straightening his posture, Dylan did as instructed.

“Think of a word. A name. Anything that awakens the strongest feelings within you. Once you have it, utter it.”

Dylan, unsure if he had the will to so say it, could only think of one thing that made him feel that way.

But he had to be true to himself. To him. He'd say it. The name that awakened the feelings inside him. “Hansel.”

The husky trembled for a moment.

Did his ears deceive him? Was his name what he had just uttered?

Hansel blushed. There was no doubt about it. Dylan, his dear Dylan, whom he had felt a strong connection with since that night under the bridge, did share the same passion he had for him all along. Something he had suspected ever since the two began their poetry lessons.

And now that he knew, he was eager to hear how deep Dylan's feelings for him were. And he'd do that by showing him how deep his own were for him.

“Now,” the husky continued, gathering his composure again as he walked slowly around Dylan. “I want you to say it, slowly.”

“Hansel…”

“Deeper.”

“Hansel…” He repeated, with more emotion to it.

“Good.” The husky walked closer to Dylan, his fur gently brushing against his as he made circles around him. “Keep saying it. Feel the emotions it evokes you. Let it fuel your voice.”

“Hansel…” He felt the husky’s tail brush against his chin, trailing down his neck to his chest.

“Feel the passion inside you, Dylan.” He could now feel Hansel pressed against his back and his muzzle resting on his shoulder, as he gently whispered on his ear. “Let me hear it in all its wonderful luster.”

Dylan bit his lips. That heavenly voice. Like the song of an angel singing to his soul. He quivered, aroused by its zeal. “Hmm, Hansel.” He moaned.

The husky wrapped his arms around the dalmatian. The sound of Dylan’s devotion awakened his desire for him. “My dear Dylan.” He susurrated. “Say my name again.”

“Hansel.” He heard Hansel’s longing for him, erecting his yearning for the husky’s affection.

“Again.” His paw began to caress Dylan’s stiff member as his own, fueled by his partner’s rising ecstasy, urged to reach inside the Dalmatian. Become on with him. “Say it again.”

“Hansel.”

“Louder.”

“Hansel!” Dylan moaned again, feeling the husky sliding into him. “Ahh, Hansel!”

Hansel grunted with each of his thrusts, focused on the sound of Dylan’s cries for him. “Dylan…” He called back in elation.

“Hng, Hansel!” The husky’s grip on his body tightened, bring them closer still. Their bodies kept them warm from the gently breeze that flew across the cemetery.

As the sun set in the horizon, the wind rustled the fallen leaves of the trees, but it was but a faded noise against the sound of their intense breathing and gasps of pleasure.

A chorus of passion, a duet of fervor, a song of desire, they repeated one another’s name, louder each time, reflecting the primal need for each other’s love and adulation. Hansel. Dylan. Hansel. Dylan.

So immersed they were by their voices that their minds became a blur, their bodies' humping driven by the raw lust that carried their calls for one another.

It was when they were at their edge when they were their most ardent.

“Dylan!” The husky could barely enunciate.

“Haahh-Hansel!” The Dalmatian cried out as he breathed heavily.

“Dyl-Dyl, hnng!” Clenching his teeth, the larger dog could no longer speak. His entire body tightened, ready to release his fervor within his spotted partner at any second.

“Ahh, Hansel!” Dylan yelled, one last time. “HANSEL!”

That last uttering is what drove Hansel past his limit. At last, his liquid ardor had come. As had Dylan's, which covering the husky’s paws.

Hansel released Dylan from his grasp. Exhausted, he laid on the grave where they sang their lust together. If this were to become his grave as well, he’d be happy to make this his last moment.

His spotted companion huddled against him, longing for his warmth.

The blue-eyed husky looked at Dylan. The passion within that young done was beyond moving. Inspiriting even.

He had only met him not long ago, but the young Dalmatian had already touched him deeply in so many ways. With him he found a connection long missing in his soul. He was more than just a friend or a mentor. He was an inspiration. His muse.

“In empty existance I watch the night fall.  
Alone I yowl, solace gone.”

Hansel recited once more.

“Until from distance he answers answer my call.  
Together we howl, we're not alone.”

“Hey, that was really good." Dylan complimented with delight. "I love it.”

“Thank you.” Hansel nuzzled against him. “Perhaps all I needed was a little inspiration.”

The two rested in silence for a moment. The silence of the evening spoke to them, a silent applause to their chants of affection.

“Tell me, Hansel.” A tired Dylan finally asked, huddling his cheek against the husky’s. “How was I? How did I sound?”

“Like music to my ears, my dear Dylan.” He whispered delicately. “Like music to my ears.”


End file.
